O sorriso de Molly
by Mrs. Bluebird
Summary: Não importa o quão cinzento esteja o dia - nada está errado quando Molly sorri.


**O sorriso de Molly  
**_ChrisF._

* * *

_When the days have gone grey  
Nothing is wrong when Molly smiles¹ _

* * *

Quando você a viu pela primeira vez, passou por sua cabeça que ela lembrava uma manhã de natal.

Você não passava de um rapaz, e ela mal passava de uma criança. Era pequena, pequena demais para a idade, e adorável. Tinha a pele clara, suave como um pêssego, e duas bochechas muito rosadas, que se repuxavam sempre que ela sorria aquele sorriso doce. Os cabelos eram de um vermelho meio desbotado, e ela sempre os prendia para trás em um rabo frouxo. Você passava _horas_ observando-a, absorvendo cada detalhe, cada traço, cada sorriso, até poder desenhá-la em seus sonhos...

Vocês se apaixonaram um pelo outro. Talvez fosse, de fato, inevitável, talvez fosse destino. Podia bem ter sido uma peça do acaso, também, mas você não se importava. A você bastava ter o sorriso doce de Molly encantando suas manhãs.

O tempo passou, e o amor se fortaleceu. Amor. É uma palavra simples demais para descrever a complexidade do que existia entre vocês. São quatro letras insuficientes para explicar a calma que você sentia quando ela se aproximava e lhe beijava os lábios com delicadeza, ou os arrepios de pura alegria que ela provocava em você ao dizer que não precisava de mais nada. O tempo passou, e o amor permaneceu. O amor verdadeiro é real e imutável – você a amava, e tinha a plena certeza de que era real _e_ recíproco.

O mundo girava lento, e tudo parecia estar em seu devido lugar. Veio o primeiro filho: William. Uma criança pequena, frágil, que nasceu prematura, porém forte e saudável. Você se sentia pleno e feliz; tinha uma esposa adorável, um emprego estável, um lar e um filho – nada poderia estragar sua felicidade.

Até que veio a guerra. Seus olhos aflitos assistiram a ascensão de um bruxo sedento por sangue e poder, e assistiram aos atentados públicos que mergulharam o mundo bruxo em uma atmosfera de terror e desespero. Você viu seu mundo mudar e virar de cabeça para baixo. Eram tantas desgraças, tantas tragédias, tanta dor e tanto sofrimento que você pensou que enlouqueceria – até chegar seu outro filho. Foi uma faísca de luz em meio à escuridão que o cegava. Charlie – nascera tão ou mais forte que o irmão, e foi pensando nos filhos que você se uniu a Albus Dumbledore na luta contra as forças do Lorde das Trevas. Você lutaria para proteger sua família e sua felicidade. Lutaria para manter o sorriso no rosto de sua adorável Molly.

Não foi fácil. Você perdeu muita coisa. Você viu sua esposa perder os dois irmãos, e viu a tristeza e o medo a corroendo aos poucos, mas não desistiu. Seu coração estava cada vez mais cansado e dolorido, mas você _não desistiu_. Ainda havia muitas coisas pelas quais lutar, e uma dessas coisas foi o próximo filho – Percy. Esse nascera fraco, e precisara de mais cuidados, mas mesmo assim trouxera consigo a força da renovação da esperança. Você conseguiu, apesar de tudo, construir sua família, e lutava todos os dias para mantê-la viva e saudável.

Você depositou a força e a esperança que ainda lhe restavam em Dumbledore e na Ordem da Fênix, que se fortalecia mais a cada dia – havia perdas, mas também havia compensações. Você criou laços fortes de amizade, que manteve por muitos e muitos anos, e manteria se pudesse até a eternidade. A esperança sempre prevalecia, a despeito do caos que reinava no mundo bruxo. Vieram mais dois filhos, gêmeos, trazendo mais uma fagulha de vida em tempos tão mórbidos: Fred e George. Dois bebês sardentos e espertos, que lhe cobravam atenção a todo minuto.

Molly sorria, e assim você também sorria. Um ano depois, quando ninguém imaginava que viria mais um Weasley, nasceu Ronald. Prematuro, como Percy, e um pouco mais frágil – foi necessário cuidado redobrado. Agora a casa estava cheia de vida e de choro e de cheiro de talco. A guerra dominava o mundo bruxo, mas _você estava feliz_. Cansado de lutar, mas feliz. Tinha sua família, seus filhos, seu lar – achava que as coisas, a partir de agora, só melhorariam... Mas se enganara.

O Lorde das Trevas decidira usar todos os seus recursos, e as trevas reinaram. Durante pouco mais de um ano, não era possível se sair nas ruas sem ser morto ou ferido, e o desespero voltou. Você agora temia pela saúde de seus filhos, de sua esposa, de seus amigos, e tinha medo, _muito_ medo. A Ordem já não detinha seu antigo poder, existiam traidores. A vida se tornou complicada, e o sorriso de Molly se apagou, para o seu total desespero...

E então... O fim. Veio o fenômeno Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu. Um dos bruxos mais poderosos de todos os tempos, derrotado por um bebê indefeso... Era o que diziam nas ruas, mas você sabia o que acontecera; Dumbledore explicara. Você sabia que o que derrotara Voldemort não fora o bebê, e sim a força do _amor_, que mais uma vez provava seu incalculável poder. Você chorou a morte de James e Lily, mas também chorou de alegria pela morte de Voldemort. Você estava novamente feliz, mas no fundo, bem no fundo, sentia uma dor incalculável pelo menino Potter. Ele cresceria sozinho e sofreria sozinho, sem saber o porquê e sem merecer...

As coisas iam muito bem quando veio a primeira – e última – menina da família. Ginevra. Ginevra Molly Weasley. Sua garotinha, que crescia saudável e bagunceira. Seus filhos foram, pouco a pouco, crescendo, e um belo dia você se viu plantado na plataforma do Expresso de Hogwarts, acenando para o trem que partia e acariciando a mão de Molly, que chorava baixinho ao seu lado. Você sentiu, naquele dia, uma estranha paz interior – o ciclo se completara. Cumprira sua missão...

Você viu seu filho se tornar o melhor amigo do menino-que-sobrevivera. Você o acolheu dentro de sua casa e de seu lar, e tomou-o como filho... e você viu que Harry Potter não era apenas um grande bruxo, antes mesmo de se tornar adulto; era também um grande homem, mesmo sem ter ainda deixado de ser menino. O mundo tem seus mistérios – você nunca descobriria por que coisas tão ruins acontecem com pessoas que não merecem. Você nunca descobriu por que ele perdera tudo quando ainda nem sabia falar, mas certas coisas você sabia que não mudariam nunca, e o que lhe restava era lidar com elas da melhor forma que podia.

Você viu sua filha, sua garotinha, tão inocente e indefesa, ser exposta a pedaços insondáveis da maldade humana. Viu sua filha ser possuída, viu todos acharem que ela estaria morta, e foi difícil acreditar que a simples memória de Voldemort poderia causar tantos estragos. Você sentiu medo e fúria e dor, mas a situação se resolveu, por que Harry Potter provara novamente seu valor. Harry Potter, um menino de doze anos, enfrentou um monstro que pouquíssimos bruxos enfrentariam, e salvou sua menina de uma morte terrível. Desde então, você se sentiu grato a ele para o resto de sua vida.

As coisas se endireitaram novamente, até _ele_ voltar. Até ele ressurgir do pó e das cinzas e levar embora o menino Diggory. Você consolou seu amigo Amos o melhor que pôde, e sentiu seu antigo ímpeto de lutar, mas também sentiu seu coração mais cansado que nunca. Era injusto. O mundo estava sendo injusto com você, lhe tirando a calma e a felicidade dessa maneira. Você sentia seus ombros pesados, mas ainda tinha o sorriso de Molly. Um sorriso cansado e atemorizado, mas ainda assim um sorriso...

A antiga Ordem da Fênix veio com força total. Você viu Harry Potter se tornar homem bem na sua frente, e isso lhe deu forças. A dor de _seu filho_ Harry Potter também era a sua dor, e não era uma dor pequena. Você lutou, lutou com todas as suas forças, e em uma de suas batalhas você se viu ferido. Novamente, Harry Potter provou seu valor, salvando a _sua_ vida. Novamente, você lhe era grato e com ele tinha mais uma dívida. Mas algo estava errado – Harry Potter já não parecia o mesmo. Estava obcecado. Diferente. E foi tarde demais que vocês perceberam que Harry Potter estava sendo usado por Voldemort. Dumbledore disse coisas sobre uma profecia, sobre morte e sobre horcruxes, mas você não compreendeu bem, nem tampouco Dumbledore explicou melhor.

Voldemort fragmentando sua alma? Não, você não compreendia. Voldemort _não tinha_ alma.

Veio a guerra, e com ela veio a dor, a dor profunda. Você viu Dumbledore morrer. Você viu seu filho Fred morrer e viu seu filho William ser mordido por Fenrir Greyback. Você viu Remus Lupin e Nimphadora Tonks morrerem... Você viu a esperança morrer. Você viu o mundo mergulhar em desespero e em névoa, e viu o sorriso de Molly desaparecer, assim como o brilho dos olhos de George. Sua vida se transformou em trevas. Harry Potter se transformara em trevas, carregando com ele todas as suas esperanças. Ele já não podia carregar um fardo tão pesado, e nem você, então você _desistiu_.

Você desistiu, porque Harry Potter estava morto. Você viu o seu corpo sendo carregado de volta para o castelo pelo gigante Hagrid. E você sentiu _dor_. Dor pelos tempos que agora viriam, dor pelas mortes que presenciara e que presenciaria, mas principalmente dor por perder mais um filho.

Você estava mergulhado em lágrimas, e não viu quando Harry Potter retornou para lutar. Voldemort se enganara; o que matara em Harry Potter fora simplesmente ele mesmo, e então você finalmente entendeu. Entendeu que tudo teria um final feliz. Voldemort voltaria para onde pertencia – para o mundo dos mortos. A guerra finalmente teve um fim, mas deixou suas marcas. As cicatrizes ainda sangravam, de vez em quando, quando você pensava em Fred, e em Dumbledore, e em Sirius...

Seus filhos cresceram, e se casaram, e tiveram filhos. Seus netos cresceram, e se formaram, e também se casaram. Você agora estava velho e cansado e se sentindo um pouco solitário, mas também pleno e realizado. Você hoje segura a mão de Molly – sua doce e amável Molly – e não teme mais nada, nem mesmo a morte próxima, pois não importa o quão cinzento esteja o dia – nada está errado quando Molly sorri.

* * *

¹ _Jesse Spencer - Molly Smiles_


End file.
